koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Cai Mao
Cai Mao (rōmaji: Sai Bō) is a general who first serves Liu Biao. He shares family ties with Yueying, Zhuge Liang and Liu Biao since his two elder sisters married Huang Chengyan and Liu Biao. It is said Liu Biao was only able to build his reputation due to Cai Mao's achievements. His height in Kessen II is 175 cm (5'9"). Role in Games The Dynasty Warriors series reduces his role to a minor general during Chi Bi. In Dynasty Warriors 3, he is first on the side of Liu Biao before he meets with Cao Cao. In Dynasty Warriors 4, he appears to the north of the map near Cao Pi's unit. He also appears working with Huang Zu, possibly to avenge Liu Biao. Cai Mao is an optional general for Shu in Kessen II. Zhuge Liang offers a ploy to have Cai Mao defect by causing a rift between him and Cao Cao. If Liu Bei chooses to accept, a disheartened Cai Mao can join his side for Chi Bi as a secondary general. Should the player not agree to the scheme, he will instead antagonize Shu as a part of Wei's navy. Cai Mao's stats are overall low and not exactly ideal for battles throughout the game. However, he may prove valuable for dropping the morale of enemy forces at Chi Bi. Voice Actors *Kazunari Tanaka - Kessen II (Japanese) Historical Information Cai Mao was the only known son of Cai Feng. He was born in Xiangyang Commandary. His family lived in wealth and luxury, one of their splendid estates once stood in Caizhou. Their manor was surrounded with four angled walls made of blue stone and their servant maidens thrived in the hundreds. Along with their forty-five plots of farmland, the Cai family was an influential family of power. Cai Mao's aunt was married to the Minister of Works, Zhang Wen. His eldest sister was married to Huang Chengyan and his second eldest sister became Liu Biao's wife. Among his family, Cai Mao was described as a self-made man of strong constitution and character. When Liu Biao became the Governor of Jingzhou, his neighbors, Su Dai and Bei Yu, didn't accept him. Therefore, Liu Biao stationed himself at Yicheng and ordered Cai Mao, Kuai Yue and Kuai Liang to straighten matters between them. Through this plan, the area became pacified. Cai Mao gradually rose in ranks within Liu Biao's service and became General who Suppresses the South. After his sister gave birth to Liu Cong, Liu Biao further showed favor towards Cai Mao and Zhang Yun. Likewise, the vassal's bond with his master became friendlier. According to the Record of Xiangyang, Cai Mao was actually scheming for Liu Cong to become the rightful heir and was only acting faithful to his liege on the surface. When Liu Biao was critically ill and Liu Qi looked as though he was trying to visit, Cai Mao feared his plans would be ruined by parental love. Therefore, he barred Liu Qi from entering and chased him away. Liu Bei's scroll in Record of the Three Kingdoms instead states Cai Mao and Kuai Yue plotted to assassinate Liu Biao. However, this entry has been criticized as being doubtful and unrealistic by the historian, Sun Sheng, due to lack of evidence and continuity with other historical records. Liu Cong did succeed Jingzhou after his father's death, but shortly surrendered his rights to the land on threat of Cao Cao's invasion. Since Cai Mao was once Cao Cao's friend during their youth, the latter entered Cai Mao's home. Cao Cao turned to Cai Mao's wife and child and said, "Degui (Cai Mao), do you remember? Long ago, we were going to visit Liang Menxing (Liang Hu), but we could only seem to meet here. Being here today, what pride do I have to see your face?" His rank under Cao Cao gradually rose until he became Marquis of Hanyang. According to Record of Xiangyang, a tomb and an elaborate stone statue of a giant deer was seen south of Cai Mao's residence. It suggests he lived his life in comfortable luxury. Cai Mao was treated warmly as though he were Cao Cao's old friend, but many people privately despised him. This negative reaction was mainly spurned by his unfair treatment towards Liu Qi. Romance of the Three Kingdoms He was assigned as commander of the Wei navy for Chi Bi. Together with Zhang Yun, he was executed by Cao Cao as part of a ploy by Zhou Yu.﻿ Gallery Caimao-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II render DT_Cai_Mao.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait Category:Wei non-playable characters Category:Kessen Characters